


A Berena Christmas

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Berena Series [8]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: As Serena gets the last minute Christmas shopping, Bernie finds a most treasured item of all.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Berena Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896595
Kudos: 8





	A Berena Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A story set during this year's Christmas. Why not add some Berena sparkle to your Christmas. 
> 
> Also it shows how the pandemic had affected Bernie.
> 
> Disclaimer: No actual rules were broken during this story, as it isn't real but please love the story. Thank you.

Wednesday 23rd December, 2020.

It was a freezing cold morning, Serena had woken up two hours earlier than her normal time of waking up at seven thirty on the dot. Serena doesn't remember a time of sleeping in (especially this close to Christmas), it was only when she became a mom (to four beautiful children). That did Serena see the true joy of Christmas.

~As she drinks her coffee, Serena reflects on becoming a mom and how it showed her the truest meaning of Christmas. ~

*Her firstborn, Cameron who was carried by Serena, was on born just a day after Christmas Day (he wasn't due until the New Year, in 1989), but he decided to come on Boxing Day. Cameron always celebrated his birthday on Christmas Day and he loved it.

Charlotte 'Charlie' - who was carried by Bernie, was born just two weeks before Christmas in 1992. Bernie had to have a C-section as Charlotte was breech and there was a tear in the sac, however though, Charlotte was healthy and they took her home in time for Christmas. 

The baby to follow was a second daughter, who was carried by Serena, Hope was the miracle that brought her mother's back together. After an argument between Bernie and Serena, that had ended with Serena slapping Bernie round the face. It was the most hurtful thing that had happened for both of them and Serena suffered an awful consequence. 

When Bernie finally came back, she was told by her mother, Danielle, that Serena had been sexually assaulted. The blonde ran upstairs (in her mom's house), she found Serena in the spare bedroom crying. Bernie closed the door and climbed on the bed to comfort her wife, a couple of weeks later, Serena discovered she was pregnant but she chose to keep the baby and nine months later gave birth to a second daughter. 

The new moms named their daughter - Hope and they took her home. Bernie adopted Hope as Serena registered Hope as their daughter and put Bernie on the birth certificate. Hope was born just a month before Christmas in 1994.

Their last and final child, a second son, who was carried by Bernie, was born on Christmas Eve. Bernie had been staying at her mother's house, during the pregnancy as it took a massive toll on her body. Serena stayed with her everyday, however on Christmas Eve, Bernie began to crappie badly and was bleeding heavily. 

Danielle took a look and then examined Bernie, she found the problem and told her daughter that a C-section was needed as Bernie's placenta wasdangerously low and the baby was breech again. Bernie begged her mother to save them and she did so, Danielle delivered her youngest grandson into the world, she passed him straight to Bernie for mother/son skin to skin contact. 

Successfully, Danielle removed the placenta safely without causing damage to her daughter's womb. After being examined by a doctor (who was massively impressed by Danielle's remarkable C-section skills), allowed Bernie and Serena to take their newborn son home. They named their son, Daniel, in honour of his fantastic nana who saved him and brought him into this world.*

Serena smiled to herself as she remembered the good times, her children were all grown up now, with families of their own but it was nice to spend Christmas with them and relived the happy memories. 

As the brunette sneaked upstairs and got changed into some blue demin jeans and her Christmas t-shirt, Serena left a note for her wife and then ever so softly, she kissed her wife's head and headed out to do the last minute shopping. 

Since the pandemic started in March, Serena hadn't been happy at all. The lockdown had really prevented a lot of things from happening. Serena had booked a holiday for her and Bernie to Melbourne, Victoria, Australia so they could see Danielle. But this holiday was cancelled and the money was reimbursed to Serena.

Bernie hadn't taken the pandemic well either, she was drinking a lot more (than usual). Serena's heart would break a lot, whenever she saw Bernie doing video calls with her mom, and Serena knew it wasn't enough for her wife. Bernie had been a lot more closer to her mom than she was her own father, - well Bernie's dad was never around, so it was just Bernie and her mom.

For a while, it was hard for Bernie and all she wanted was her mom and just to be held by her mom. Anyway, Serena went to the supermarket and bought the minute shopping, by the time Serena had finished, she had just put the shopping in the boot and put the trolley back.

Her phone bleeped with a text and she was surprised when she saw who it was from, she replied immediately and got into her car. After arriving home, Serena put the shopping away and then heard the familiar sounds of sprinting down the stairs.

"Look what I have just found babe?" Bernie said to her wife, Serena looked up and was shocked;

"I remember that babe, your mom got it for us when we became moms to Cameron." The brunette stated as Bernie looked down with tears in her eyes, "I wish my mom was here to celebrate with us and our children and grandchildren." She said as Serena sighed and she pulled her wife into her arms.

Later in the evening, there was a knock at the door and Bernie answered it, "Mommy?" Is that you?" She asked not sure if she was dreaming. 

"I'm here baby." Danielle said as she walked in and Bernie just hugged her tightly, Danielle and her wife, Ann, had travelled down from Melbourne, Victoria, Australia to be with Bernie and Serena.

The brunette walked in and just smiled, she had made a pot of tea for them all and Bernie wouldn't leave her mother's side at all. As they caught up with things, Danielle discovers how the pandemic had affected her daughter and though she wasn't happy with the way that Bernie had turned too, she knew it was something that just didn't need to happen.

Bernie cuddled her mother, as they embraced each other and Bernie decided to drink champagne (only). The following day, Cameron and his siblings (along with their families) arrived early so they weren't seen at all. They spent Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with their mothers and their nana Danielle, and their step grandma. 

This made Serena happy and spending Christmas with her children had definitely made up for a lot of things that hadn't happened in this hellish-shit of a year.


End file.
